For persons desiring more detail in the background of the technology, the following references, noted by a pair of { } brackets, are placed at relevant locations hereinafter:
{Ref. 1} R. A. Wood, "Uncooled thermal imaging with monolithic silicon focal planes", Proc. SPIE Vol. 2020, Infrared Technology XIX, 1993, pp. 322-329.
{Ref. 2} C. Hanson, "Uncooled thermal imaging at Texas Instruments", Proc. SPIE Vol. 2020, Infrared Technology XIX, 1993, pp. 330-339.
{Ref. 3} I. H. Choi and K. D. Wise, "A Silicon-Thermopile-Based Infrared Sensing Array for Use in Automated Manufacturing", IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, vol. ED-33, pp. 72-79, January 1986.
{Ref. 4} W. G. Baer, K. Najafi, K. D. Wise and R. S. Toth, "A 32-element micromachined thermal imager with on-chip multiplexing", Sensors and Actuators A, vol. 48, pp. 47-54, 1995.
{Ref. 5} P. M. Sarro, H. Yashiro, A. W. v. Herwaarden and S. Middelhoek, "An Integrated Thermal Infrared Sensing Array", Sensors and Actuators, vol. 14, pp. 191-201, 1988.
{Ref. 6} T. Kanno, M. Saga, S. Matsumoto, M. Uchida, N. Tsukamoto, A. Tanaka, S. Itoh, A. Nakazato, T. Endoh, S. Tohyama, Y. Yamamoto, S. Murashima, N. Fujimoto, and N. Teranishi, "Uncooled infrared focal plane array having 128.times.128 thermopile detector elements", Proc. SPIE Vol. 2269, Infrared Technology XX, 1994, pp. 450-459.
{Ref. 7} Andrew D. Oliver, Wayne G. Baer, and Kensall D. Wise, "A Bulk-Micromachined 1024-Element Uncooled Infrared Imager", The 8th International Conference on Solid State Sensors and Actuators (Transducers '95), and Eurosensors IX, 1995, pp. 636-639.
{Ref. 8} A. W. van Herwaarden, "The Seebeck Effect in Silicon ICs", Sensors and Actuators, vol. 6, pp. 245-254, 1984.
{Ref. 9} R. Lenggenhager, H. Baltes, J. Peer and M. Forster, "Thermoelectric Infrared Sensors by CMOS Technology", IEEE Electron Device Letters, vol. 13, pp. 454-456, September 1992.
{Ref. 10} M. von Arx, 0. Paul, and H. Baltes, "Test Structures to Measure the Seebeck Coefficient of CMOS IC Polysilicon", Proceedings of the 1996. IEEE International Conference on Microelectronic Test Structures, vol. 9, March 1996, pp. 117-122.
{Ref. 11} R. Lenggenhagger, H. Baltes and T. Elbel, "Thermoelectric infrared sensors in CMOS technology", Sensors and Actuators A, vol. 37-38, pp. 216-220, 1993.
{Ref. 12} D. F. Hornig and B. J. O'Keefe, "The Design of Fast Thermopiles and the Ultimate Sensitivity of Thermal Detectors", The Review of Scientific Instruments, vol. 18, pp. 474-482, July 1947.
{Ref. 13} R. A. Wood, T. M. Rezachek, P. W. Kruse and R. N. Schmidt, "IR SnapShotTM Camera", Proc. SPIE Vol. 2552, Infrared Technology XXI, 1995, pp. 654-660.
{Ref. 14} M. L. Wilson, D. Kubisiak, R. A. Wood, J. A. Ridley and M. Listvan, "An Uncooled Thermo-Electric Microthermopile Camera Developed Using Silicon Microstructure Detectors", Proc. IRIS Specialty Group on Infrared Detectors, vol. II, 13-16, August 1991, pp. 215-225.
{Ref. 15} E. Ando, "Radiation Thermocouples with (Bi,Sb).sub.2 (Te,Se).sub.3 ", Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, vol. 13, pp. 863-869, May 1974.
{Ref. 16} R. Fettig, M. Balzer, U. Birkholz, J. Hofmann and H. Meyer, "Thermoelectric IR-Detectors", Proceedings of the Eighth International Conference on Thermoelectric Energy Conversion and the Second European Conference on Thermoelectrics, July 1989, pp. 220-223.
{Ref. 17} F. Volklein, A. Wiegand and V. Baier, "High-sensitivity radiation thermopiles made of Bi--Sb--Te films", Sensors and Actuators A, vol. 29, pp. 87-91, 1991.
{Ref. 18} Electronic Products Division, Hoechst Celanese Corporation, Somerville, N.J.
{Ref. 19} R. C. Jones, "Factors of Merit for Radiation Detectors", Journal of the Optical Society of America, vol. 39, pp. 344-356, May 1949.
{Ref. 20} R. C. Jones, "A New Classification System for Radiation Detectors", Journal of the Optical Society of America, vol. 39, pp. 327-343, May 1949.
{Ref. 21} A. Dehe and H. L. Hartnagel, "Free-Standing AlGaAs Thermopiles for Improved Infrared Sensor Design", IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, vol. 43, pp. 1193-1199, 1996.
{Ref. 22} H. Scherrer and S. Scherrer, "An Overview of the Thermoelectric Properties of the Ternary (Bi,Sb,Te) and (Bi,Te,Se) Systems", Proceedings of the 12th International Conference on Thermoelectrics, pp. 90-96, 1993.
{Ref. 23} E. Kessler et al. "A 256 pixel linear thermopile array using materials with high thermoelectric efficiency", Proceedings of the 16th International Conference on thermoelectrics, 1997, pp. 734-737.
{Ref. 24} O. I. Kupchinskii et al., Opt. Mekh. Prom., No. 8, p. 27, 1961. This work is summarized in English in {Ref. 25}.
{Ref. 25} N. A. Pankratov, "Modern semiconductor thermoelectric radiation detectors", Sov. J. Opt. Technol., vol. 60, pp. 522-529, 1993.
{Ref. 26} V. V. Razinkov et al., "High-Responsive Thermoelectric Radiation Receivers", Journal of Thermoelectricity, vol. 1. no. 1, pp. 62-66, 1993.
{Ref. 27} M. Muller et al., "A Thermoelectric infrared Radiation Sensor With Monolithically Integrated Amplifier Stage and Temperature Sensor", Proceedings of the 8th International Conference on Solid-State Sensors and Actuators (Transducers '95), and Eurosensors IX, pp.640-643, 1995.